


Bitty Learns Some Hebrew

by shudder



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Ficlet, Jewish Jack Zimmermann, M/M, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudder/pseuds/shudder
Summary: Basically just 300 unedited words of Jack making fun of Bitty for being a goy.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Bitty Learns Some Hebrew

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lack of fandom content I've seen about Jack being Jewish. Also this is set at Purim cus it's my favorite holiday and I felt like (once you get past the whole "they tried to kill us" thing, which is almost every Jewish holiday anyway), is the most lighthearted of the holidays.

“So, when they say Haman’s name, you yell ‘boo’ or stomp or shake your grogger. Preferably all three. But, um, the mitzvah is that you hear every word of the megillah, so they usually say his name again before continuing on.” Jack fixed the tophat he had on, and let Bitty process what he had said.

“Mitzvah? Grogger? Megillah?” Eric shook his head slightly. 

Jack sighed, not upset but amused. “You really don’t know anything about Judaism, huh?”

“I grew up as an evangelical in the Bible Belt, Jack Zimmermann. I thought kosher was Hebrew for ‘blessed by a Rabbi’ until last year.” He placed a playful kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, and handed him the magic wand to go with his costume. 

“Well,” Jack picked up the smaller boy, and set him on the counter. “Looks like we’ve got a lot of Hebrew School to run through in the next half hour before we leave. You’re lucky I’m reform or you’d be in a lot worse position than you are now. Half of the service tonight is in English, but we are staying for the Hebrew, don’t think we aren’t.” He ruffled Eric’s hair. “What’s your costume supposed to be, anyway?”

“I’m Fiyero. From Wicked? Oh my word, don’t tell me you don’t know Wicked.” 

Jack shrugged noncommittally. “Guess I never got around to it, I dunno.”

“As soon as we get back from church, er, synagogue, you are getting a lesson in the wonderful world of Idina Menzel.” He blushed at the slip-up, obviously not used to Jewish terminology yet, but he was determined to know his boyfriend’s culture as well as he could, even if he looked like a fool at first. A few moments later, he pulled out his phone and enrolled in an introduction to Judaism class. He figured Jack had spent his whole life learning about this stuff, he could afford a few months of classes.


End file.
